En defensa del saber
by Nicolaes Van Rijn
Summary: Inuyasha junto con Kikyo y Kaede ayudan a un joven intelectual a huir de la Inquisicion española y de la guardia chamberga.


Cualquier libro de historia o lo visto en el juego de rol "7th sea", me inspira a escribir, como este crossover, incluso con algo de la cumbia argentina de la década del 90. Los personajes que aparecen solo pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y a Hirano.

En la España de a segunda mitad del siglo XVII, gobernado por el débil y enfermizo Carlos II, apodado el hechizado, vivía un joven judío intelectual con melena castaña de nombre Pablo Serednicki que ocultaba su religión por las persecuciones de la Inquisición; y que tenía vínculos amistosos con Kikyo, una joven culta que ayudaba a las monjas del convento con sus libros, cuya hermana menor Kaede le daba una mano, y también, con Inuyasha, un muchacho pícaro, hijo de unos hidalgos venidos a menos, que se ganaba la vida ayudando a su amada, y también, estafando a los ricos.

El joven Serednicki era muy curioso y era un ratón de biblioteca, devorando muchos libros famosos de su tiempo, a pesar de que algunos como los de Rene Descartes, Galileo Galilei o de Nicolás Maquiavelo tenían que leer a escondidas porque eran considerados libros peligrosos. Aunque sobre todo pensaba que debería ir a otro país, ya que en España no había mucho futuro por el excesivo tradicionalismo cultural y religioso.

Un día como todos, después de enseñar a leer y escribir a los niños de la zona en una pequeña escuela, Kikyo y Kaede salen a hacer las compras para la cena y para mañana, sobre todo para prepararles a los chicos a la hora de merienda.

En el mercado, abundaban productos provenientes del otro mundo y Kikyo se preguntaba:

-¿Por qué siendo un país con colonias, España no progresa y la gente vive en la miseria?

Mientras que Kaede miraba a otro lado, a unos niños con ropa harapienta, mientras que otros se robaban algunas frutas en pleno descuido de los comerciantes.

Al terminar de hacer sus compras, las hermanas van por una calle donde, por casualidad, se encuentran con Inuyasha, del cual hablan:

-Qué bueno encontrarte por aquí-Le dice ella.

-Lo mismo yo.

-Ya que estamos, te diré algo.

-Dime.

-Bueno…..estoy siendo acosada por Naraku, un oficial de la guardia chamberga, del cual por su arrogancia me cae mal y lo he ignorado varias veces sus invitaciones a pasear, y lo peor, esos guardias se divierten cuando me acosa.

-No te preocupes, cuando quieras de mi ayuda, yo te protegeré de ese idiota.

-Gente así, debería ser castigada-Intervino Kaede.

En plena conversación, los tres ven pasar al inquisidor Enrico a caballo en compañía de Alexander Anderson, escoltados por las clérigas Yumie y Heikel, con un aire soberbio.

Ahí Inuyasha le dice:

-Ese Anderson, hace noches atrás me enteré que mató a un hombre acusado de herejía, y que se deshizo del desafortunado de forma brutal cuando ofreció resistencia.

-Son unos malvados-Dijo Kikyo.

-Lo peor que son poderosos-Dice Kaede.

-Igual, te mando saludos, hasta la vista-Se despide Kikyo.

-Igualmente, avísame cuando Naraku te acosa.

-Hecho.

Al caer la tarde, Serednicki volvía de la biblioteca a su casa, y justo antes de llegar a la puerta, aparece un amigo que le avisa a Pablo sobre la reunión, y este pregunta:

-¿De qué se tratará?

-Es secreta, pero hablaremos de asuntos políticos y religiosos-Le responde.

-¿Vendrá el alquimista?

-Sí, y algunos conocidos suyos, te espero y una cosa: ven en secreto y no le digas a nadie de esto.

-¿Cuándo será?

-Mañana a la medianoche, te esperamos.

Cuando su amigo se retiró sin mirar atrás, Pablo quedo un poco intrigado, ya que algo tramaban sus amigos y que no sería nada bueno.

Esa noche, a la hora señalada, Pablo se reunió en secreto con Eliseo, un viejo alquimista barbado conocido en la comunidad y otros integrantes considerados intelectuales por la zona, todos ellos pensaban distintos y de forma secular.

Al tomar asiento y de finalizar de presentarse, todos conversaron para criticar el mal gobierno del rey, que era de corta inteligencia, lo que provocaba que la sociedad no progrese, contando con el peso de la religión que hay en la sociedad española, del cual producía la persecución religiosa, sobre todo en la pobreza en la que viven las personas, generando una mentalidad conservadora.

Además que el amigo de Pablo les contó un plan para huir hacia Holanda, donde aquella nación protestante era prometedora, ya que se sabía que había libertad de culto, no sin antes haber hecho un atentado, del cual Eliseo tenía en mente:

-¿A quién le haremos el atentado?-Preguntó uno.

-¿Será al rey?-Preguntó otro.

-No, seria arriesgado, sino que será al maldito de Enrico, ese maldito inquisidor, sobre a todo a Anderson, que se encarga de eliminar de forma macabra a cualquier sospechoso, por más inocente que sea-Responde.

-No queda otra, debemos atacarlos y huiremos al norte, donde tomaremos el próximo barco hacia Holanda-Dijo uno.

-Pero también habrá otro que irá hacia las Antillas holandesas-Dijo el amigo de Pablo.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, pasado mañana en la noche atacaremos a Enrico, nos reuniremos en secreto y con armas escondidas no se lo digan a nadie-Terminó Eliseo.

Pero Pablo sabía que si lo hacían, se iban a meter en un lio, así que se decidió en no participar en el atentado, ya que pensaba en las consecuencias, por lo tanto iba a buscar la ayuda de sus amigos Inuyasha y Kikyo.

Y así esa noche, el barbado alquimista y varios como el amigo de Serednicki se reunieron en una de las casas vecinas a un edificio donde estaban estos dos inquisidores, y cuando Eliseo dio la orden, él y varios se acercaron sigilosamente:

-No muestren piedad-Les dijo el viejo alquimista.

Uno de ellos llamó a la puerta, y cuando Enrico abre los conspiradores lo sacan a la calle y comienzan a agredirlo:

-Hagámoslo pedazos-Ordenó Eliseo.

Pero el plan de linchamiento falló cuando de la nada, Anderson intervino con las monjas Yumie y Heikel, que con armas en mano, atacaron a los conspiradores que los mataron de forma cruenta, incluyendo al amigo de Pablo. Y cuando se dirigían hacia el alquimista y a uno, Enrico les ordenó que los dejen vivo para arrestarlos.

Una vez en la cárcel de la inquisición, el viejo Eliseo y el sobreviviente sufrieron torturas para sacar información, pero el alquimista no soltaba la lengua, pero el otro no aguantó más y confeso algunos nombres de los integrantes, sobre todo los que no asistieron y a pesar de que el otro no supo aguantar, el alquimista se confiesa:

-Sí, lo hicimos, pero era contra este gobierno decadente y contra ustedes, malditos intolerantes asesinos.

Después de esta confesión, Enrico ordenó llamar a Naraku para que inicie la cacería de integrantes. Una vez cuando Enrico le cuenta su plan de cacería, el oficial acepta con gusto y lo invita a asistir a la ejecución de los dos prisioneros.

Cuando Pablo estaba haciendo una oración en hebreo, aparece Kaede que le avisa de la ejecución a sus compañeros. Este sorprendido, la sigue y murmura:

-Sabía que esto iba a salir mal.

Estando en la plaza principal, la gente observa a los condenados con gorros de herejes, incluyendo al alquimista y al otro, que caminaban cabizbajos hacia un cruel destino, seguidos por una procesión de flagelantes, mientras que la multitud lo abucheaba. Desde su palco, Enrico miraba con alegría como los desgraciados iban a ser ejecutados.

Una vez en la hoguera, Enrico hace un discurso:

-En nombre de la Santa Iglesia católica dirigida por su santidad el papa, y en nombre de su graciosa majestad Carlos II rey de España, estos herejes estarán condenados a perecer quemados en la hoguera.

Cuando Enrico da la orden, el alquimista y el confesor junto con otros son quemados en la hoguera, y Enrico ordena a la guardia chamberga a cazar a los demás integrantes. Mientras que Yumie y Heikel les pide a la multitud que entreguen algo de limosnas, además de que la mirada de las dos era intimidante.

Después de ver a sus dos compañeros arder en la hoguera, Pablo le contó el plan a Inuyasha y a Kikyo de huir hacia el norte para embarcarse en el puerto, ya que sabía que había un barco con dirección a las Antillas holandesas:

-Aquí no se puede vivir, es mejor huir a un lugar más tolerante, al igual que Rene Descartes.

-Tienes razón, nos iremos preparando-Responde Kikyo.

Al llamar a Kaede, Kikyo con ayuda de Inuyasha preparan su equipaje y se dirigen hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

Pero en el camino, apareció Naraku y varios guardias con chambergos que los rodearon con espadas en mano:

-No irán a ningún lado y aquel hereje viene con nosotros-Le dijo el oficial.

-Ni lo creas-Responde Kikyo.

Pero Inuyasha, como un rayo, desenvaina su espada y con gran valentía los enfrenta sin importar que sean más de uno y también Pablo le da una mano cuando recoge una espada de un guardia noqueado por Inu que logra contener a varios, en defensa de Kikyo y de Kaede. El joven pícaro enfrenta audazmente a los guardias, mientras que Serednicki hace el resto.

En plena distracción, Naraku se acerca a Kikyo que mediante forcejeos le dice:

-Ahora serás mía.

-En tus sueños-Le responde.

-Deja a mi hermana, malvado-Le dice Kaede pateándolo.

Pero Inu llega a ver a Naraku y empujando a varios oponentes, se abre camino golpeando a dos guardias, y ahí el oficial se enfrenta al pícaro, pero Kikyo le golpea a Naraku en la cabeza e Inuyasha lo deja fuera de combate con un puñetazo en el rostro.

Después de noquear a varios enemigos, Pablo y sus amigos escapan, aunque varios guardias los persiguen, hasta que los pierden de vista. Pero Naraku es levantado por sus hombres, y les dice:

-No me rendiré hasta tener a Kikyo conmigo y de acabar con ellos.

Al salir de la ciudad, los cuatro fugitivos cruzan todo el campo, la prisa los hacia avanzar, hasta que cayó la noche, donde pararon a descansar, y antes de dormir, el joven Serednicki les cuenta algunas de sus ideas y otras de los libro leídos para entretenerlos.

Continuando con su huida, la poca comida que llevaban había escaseado, hasta que Kaede ve una casa a lo lejos, del cual apresuran el paso para descansar.

Muy exhaustos, los cuatro llegan a la casa de una mujer madura con cabello negro casi rizado de nombre María, que vivía sola y criando caballos purasangre del cual era su sustento económico.

Ella los recibe muy augusto, y Kikyo le dice:

-Por favor, estamos huyendo y necesitamos un lugar para descansar.

-Sí, solo para llegar al puerto, a donde vamos nada mas-Le dijo Pablo.

-Adelante, mi casa es de ustedes-Responde María sonriendo.

Estando en la granja, Kikyo con Kaede ayudan a Maria con las tareas como hilar y de alimentar a los caballos, incluso Inu le da una mano a Pablo con algunas tareas domésticas como limpiar o entrenar a los equinos y también con algunos de los pequeños experimentos que el joven culto hacía, además de estudiar los vegetales del lugar.

En esa noche, después de disfrutar de una buena comida, mientras Kaede duerme, Inu coquetea con Kikyo del cual no duda en confesarle el amor que sentía por ella hace tiempo, ya que ella sentía lo mismo por él, y que promete estar con ella donde sea:

-Yo deseo estar a tu lado, siempre-Le dice ella y lo besa.

Aunque también Pablo seduce a María con frases de amor que había leído antes y la mujer de treinta años le decía de forma alegre:

-Eres aquel hombre culto que me ha dicho cosas lindas, aunque me halagas mucho.

Esa mañana, mientras todos se encargaban de hacer las tareas domésticas, la hermana menor de Kikyo va hacia un árbol para recoger unos frutos y comienza a sentirse observada.

Un poco asustada, toma algunos frutos y cuando comienza a volver a la casa, de la nada, aparecen Yumie y Heikel que la atrapan, pero ella grita pidiendo ayuda, y la monja de pelo rubio le tapa la boca y le dice en tono amenazante:

-Si dices una palabra más, te mataremos, tú decides, mi pistola o la espada de Yumie.

Pero Kikyo llegó a escuchar el grito de su hermana, y al acudir por ellas las encuentra a las dos con Kaede y las enfrenta:

-Suelten a mi hermana, asesinas.

-La soltaremos, cuando nos entreguen al hereje que protegen-Responde Heikel.

-De todos modos nos mataran, así que no lo permitiré-Contesta y se lanza hacia ellas.

Mediante forcejeos, Kaede la ayuda y aparece María que les da una mano, enfrentando a Yumie con una guadaña.

Pero María es empujada y cuando Yumie va a lanzar el ataque, Serednicki la sorprende por detrás y trata de detenerla.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha ayuda a Kikyo y a Kaede conteniendo a Heikel, porque tenía una pistola en mano, pero esta dispara y va a parar a Yumie que gira en el forcejeo, pero la mata en el acto.

Dolida de haber matado a su amiga, Heikel se enfurece y les grita:

-Malditos herejes, los voy a matar.

Tomando la guadaña, los cinco esquivan sus ataques, hasta que aparecen dos caballos, el primero tira al suelo a Heikel y el segundo lo pisotea, hasta ser ayudado por el primero.

Cuando ambos caballos se calman, los cinco ven el cuerpo sin vida de Heikel que terminó siendo pisoteada por los cascos de los equinos.

Después de lo ocurrido, Kikyo ordena que los cuerpos de ambas sean sepultados, y después de hacerles unas cruces con palos, ella hace una oración:

-Que el Altísimo se apiade de sus almas.

Sabiendo que están siendo perseguidos, los fugitivos junto con María preparan una carreta con comida, algunos objetos esenciales, jaulas con las pocas aves de granja y sus corceles purasangres para continuar su camino hacia el norte. Una vez terminado, se dirigen rumbo a su destino.

Después de huir mediodía, estaban cerca de la ciudad, pero por el cansancio llegan al bosque cercano y acampan durante la puesta de sol. Ahí Inu planea con Kikyo algunos planes para el futuro como formar una familia y progresar económicamente, ya que en España las cosas no andan bien, y el joven intelectual le dice:

-Mejor incluso para María, yo le voy a ayudar a hacer una granja a donde vayamos, mientras yo ayudaré a Kikyo a enseñar por ahí.

-Así se habla, ya pronto viviremos dignamente y alejados de la inmoralidad española-Dijo Inuyasha.

Al día siguiente, los fugitivos estaban ya casi estaban llegando a la ciudad portuaria, pero Kaede presencia algo de peligro, del cual va a investigar. Cuando Kikyo la sigue, presiente el peligro: a unos pasos de ellos se aproximaban Enrico, Anderson, Naraku y la guardia chamberga a caballo.

Cuando ambas hermanas vuelven con Inu, Pablo y María, les cuenta lo que vieron e Inuyasha les dice:

-No queda otra, debemos enfrentarlos, o sino no nos dejaran en paz.

-Es hora de terminar con esto de una vez-Dice Kikyo.

Llegando a un lugar apartado, los perseguidos desmontan y se ocultan por la vegetación. Cuando los el inquisidor y sus esbirros desmontan, se ponen a investigar mientras les ordenaban:

-Mátenlos a todos.

-Pero a la muchacha de cabello negro la quiero viva-Dice Naraku.

Cuando los guardias se acercan a la carreta, Inu con Pablo, Kikyo y hasta María los sorprenden y presentan batalla. El joven pícaro combate bravamente a sus adversarios junto con puños y patadas dejándolos fuera de combate. Aunque Serednicki algo aprendió y logra contener a sus oponentes.

Mientras que Kikyo y María enfrentan a los guardias, incluso Kaede les ayuda dándoles palazos en la cabeza; pero ahí Naraku le dice a Enrico:

-Que Anderson se ocupe del pícaro y del intelectual, mientras que yo me ocupo de aquella muchacha.

Después de noquear, incluso matar a varios enemigos, Inuyasha enfrenta a Anderson, junto con algunos guardias restantes con ayuda de Pablo, mientras que Kaede y María ayudan a Kikyo a lidiar con Naraku, que no se daba por vencido:

-Cuando acabe con tu amado, serás solo mía.

Inuyasha llega a ver a Kikyo en apuros y esquiva algunos ataques de Anderson, hasta que él le hunde el acero de su espada al pecho del inquisidor que cae muerto.

Para terminar con la pelea, Inu se lanza hacia Naraku que lo enfrenta y luego de un breve choque de espadas lo mata, mientras que los caballos purasangres, guiados por María, ahuyentan a los guardias que escapan, aunque Enrico trata de seguirles pero tropieza con su sotana, y ahí se les acercan los dos mismos equinos que mataron a la monja y hacen lo mismo con él, que perece al ser pisoteado por estos caballos.

Por la moral, Serednicki y sus amigos deciden sepultar a los muertos, y darles una pequeña oración. Luego de este agitado suceso, vuelven a la carreta y continúan con el viaje.

Después de un breve viaje, logran llegar a la ciudad costera, del cual apresuran el paso para llegar al puerto:

-Al fin, es hora de iniciar una nueva vida-Dice Serednicki.

-También para nosotros-Dice Inuyasha.

Al llegar al puerto, Pablo junto con María y sus tres amigos, deciden embarcarse en un mercante holandés en dirección a las colonias de los Países Bajos en las Antillas, del cual también se llevan sus caballos y sus cosas.

Cuando el mercante leva anclas, Inu con Kikyo, Kaede, Pablo y María ven por última vez la costa española para nunca más volver.


End file.
